


The Alpha and the Omega

by Trash4VillainousMen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also Trash for Simon, But who doesn't love Vulgar Heathen Negan?, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, I am also Trash for Negan, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), My Omega Feisty, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan being a vulgar heathen, Negan is a dick, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Will add more tags when I write more story, Will add more when I type more, because i do - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash4VillainousMen/pseuds/Trash4VillainousMen
Summary: Kathryn Grimes, or commonly known as Kat, is the eldest daughter of Rick and Lori Grimes. Everything was normal, as it could be in a Zombie Apocalypse, until her life changed when her father decided to attack the Savior Outpost and bringing forth an Alpha named Negan into her life. Unfortunately for her, she is an Omega. An interesting one at that. Who caught said Alpha's attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a lurker of this site and I finally wanted to write about something. Also, I am in love with Negan. I want to write about Negan. So here I am. Writing about Negan. So don’t be surprised if Negan shows up…because Negan does whatever the heck he wants.
> 
> Also, my rules to this Alpha/Beta/Omega thing will be (a little?) different. #SorryNotSorry #BecauseICan #BecauseNeganIsAlpha #BecauseNeganToldmMeSo 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did there would be different things happening in the show. But alas, it didn’t happen. Like me…in it…kissing Negan’s face as well as Simon’s. Don’t judge me!
> 
> Update: I have fixed some issues and added more context. Thanks for reading!

In the beginning, there were three types of people brought into this world.

The first beings were the Alpha’s, who was at the top of the social ladder — the leaders of the world. They are often intense and territorial, but that does not mean they are not capable of compromise and understanding. Like every person in this world, every Alpha is unique. Alpha’s are rare and can experience ruts. When an Alpha suffers a rut, they tend to search out an Omega and mate with them while in their heats — thus creating offspring, which is the point of every rut and heat.

Betas are next. They are the 'norm' but bend to the will of the Alphas. Not overly strong, or excessively weak either. Each Beta is unique. Betas make up most of the population of the world and in America. They do not experience heats or ruts for children can be produced at any time. Betas had jobs but couldn't get leadership positions for those were for Alphas.

Omegas are last. They are the nurturers and caretakers of the pack. They can have jobs but not ones that can put them in harm’s way. Most are submissive towards Alphas, but on rare occasions, they can be quite feisty. Like Alphas, everyone is unique. Omegas are rare and considered as precious gifts when an Alpha finds one. They experience heats. Heats are when the Omega’s are fertile and ready to be impregnated.

Then, of course, everything went to shit.

___

Before everything went to Hell, Rick Grimes was a pure-bred Alpha working at the local Sherriff’s department in King County, Georgia and Lori worked at the local school as a teacher that was a safe job for an Omega at the time. They were married and mated within a few years of knowing each other. They waited to have pups until one day after a successful mating, Lori went up to Rick and put his hand on her stomach. He knew the significance of this gesture for his face brightened with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

A few months later, a brown-haired baby girl named Kathryn Grimes was born. There was something unique to Kathryn though. Her eyes were of different colors. One eye is blue, and the other eye is brown. This condition was called complete heterochromia of the eye. It is somewhat familiar with cats with white fur and in other animals as well. Because of this condition, it was the reason why Rick called her his little ‘Kitty Kat’ and it became her nickname throughout her life. Lori would chuckle and say that Kat got one eye from her and the other from her father.

Four years later, Kathryn was blessed with a baby brother. Kat would love to help out with Carl and her mother as much as a little four-year-old could. When her brother was born, this was when things got strained between her parents. She noticed the tension between her father and mother in the last few years before the dead re-animated and walked the Earth. Kat was an observant child, another characteristic of a cat.

Then her father got shot and put in a coma at the hospital. Lori moved her family with another Alpha named Shane Walsh, a family friend, to a camp outside of Atlanta. Kat was very wary of Shane because of the way he acted around and looked at her mother like Lori was his Omega to take care of and cherish. Lori believed that Rick was dead and moved on with Shane. Kat didn’t want to consider this and kept her distance from Shane knowing that her mother has started a relationship with him. She was wary of the Alpha. Her Omega senses were beginning to appear at the time, and she could smell him on her.

One day, Lori sat with Kat about these senses. “You are an Omega, like me.” Lori hugged her daughter close and pulled out tablets for her to take. “This will help you keep safe from unmated Alphas which unfortunately there are a lot of in this world. I am sorry for burdening you with this life.” Lori cried, but Kat buried her head underneath her mother’s and wrapped her arms around Lori trying to comfort her mother. Lori warned her daughter about taking too many of them and when she hits her first heat. “These are to help deaden your senses and hide your scent as well. Do not take too many of them or when you experience your first heat. They could kill you, Kat. Do you understand me?” Ever since then, Kat would carry suppressants around when her Omega senses became too strong to handle or if her heats get close.

Kat was off helping people when Rick came into the camp the first time, and Kat was thrilled to see her father again. They were a happy family for a little while until then Lori found out she was pregnant for the third time in her life. Her pregnancy started to fracture their perfect, happy family life. Her parents tried to move on, but Shane kept slithering into the relationship and always was trying to ruin any form of happiness between the two of them.

Kat was there when her other sibling was born. The second best day of her life, but it was also the worst day of her life as well. She and Carl gained another sibling, but in return, they lost their mother. Lori gives her last dying words towards her children. "You are going to beat this world; I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you. You gotta do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So, if it feels wrong don't do it, alright? If it feels easy don't do it, don't let this world spoil you.” She looks over at Carl. “You're so good, my sweet boy.” Then she turns her head to look over at her eldest child. “Best thing I ever did, and, I love you. My sweet, sweet, boy and my darling girl, I love you both."

Lori and Carl embrace then she turns towards her eldest child. “You are like me, and I am sorry for that.” Kat nods her head ‘no’ before her mother speaks again. “I never wanted you to be like me in this world but please, take care of your siblings and your father.” Lori cups her daughter’s face while tears roll down Kat’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, my children.”

Everything after that was a blur for Kathryn. She remembers bits and pieces with the small baby in her arms and her Father falling to the ground crying.

___

A girl with long, straight dark brown hair was standing off to the side watching people coming and going from the RV. Kathryn was older now, and her Omega genes were kicking in more strongly than before when she first presented when Kat was with her mother. Her figure filled out to help with baring future pups, and her dual-colored eyes twinkled with mischief. She was no submissive Omega like her mother; Kat was raised by an Alpha father who was kind and gentle as well as lived with an overprotective Alpha brother.

‘ _A lot has happened since then._ ’ Kathryn thought to herself about the past when all first started while watching her father and company get Maggie into the RV. She is holding Judith on her hip while Rick and the others set up the RV for Maggie, Kat talks to her friend. “The doctor there will help you. Be safe, Maggie.” Maggie groans from the pain, but she could nod at Kat before she was placed into the RV.

She watches Carl come up to the RV and was about to go in when Kat stops him with her voice. “Carl.” He stops and turns towards her giving her a wary glance expecting her to stop him. “I am not going to stop you.” She grins, and Carl releases his tense shoulders. “Just keep him and yourself safe.” Kat didn’t elaborate on ‘ _him_ ,’ but Carl knew she meant their dad. Carl nods and walks into the RV.

Kat walks away from the RV to stand off to the side and watch the rest of the people get in until her father was the last one. Rick walks over to Kat and smiles down at her. “Did you take your suppressants?” Kat nods. “Do I need to get more?” This time she does speak.

“No. I am good for a while, Dad.”

Her father comes forward and cups the back of Kat’s head to bring it forward towards him then carefully proceeds to kiss her forehead. “I love you, Kitty Kat.” Rick looks down at Judith in Kat’s arms and gives her the same loving kisses. “Love you too, Judy Bear.”

Kat chuckles at her father’s antics. “We love you too, Dad.” Father Gabriel walks up behind Kat. She looks down at Judith who decided to take a nap on her. Kat chuckled once more and caught the tail-end of the conversation between Gabriel and her father about trusting him as well as protecting both of his daughters. “And I can protect myself,” Kat added at the end. Rick looks over at her and smirks.

“Of course you can, I taught you.” She scoffs and gives him a look, but Rick pats her head.

“Michonne did as well but please, be careful, Dad.” Her father nods at her then looks over at Gabriel before getting into the RV.

Kat held Judith close to her chest while watching her Father and company leave. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the RV drive out of sight.

___

Kat was putting Judith to bed that night and worrying about how late it was. Her Father and his entourage should have been back hours ago from Hilltop. She stayed up all night waiting for the headlights to come through the windows of the house. Kat kept herself busy by tiding up the house and going over the things that they still needed.

When she finally heard a vehicle coming through the gate, Kat brought her head up and looked out the window to notice that the sun was coming up. She ran out of the house to see her Father, her Brother, and Michonne on the porch. Kat looked at her Father and saw his slumped shoulders. Carl was off to the side and looking down at the wooden floor angrily. His fists clenched. Michonne wouldn’t even look at her. She knew something was wrong because of the way that these three were acting on the porch.

Her father lifted his head and stared into her mismatched eyes. Kat saw his expression. He looked destroyed. His blue eyes didn’t shine like they usually do. They were blank and defeated.

“Oh, Dad.” She softly says and looks over at Carl. He looked up at her. She saw the rage in his eyes.

“I couldn’t do anything…” He whispers towards her. Kat pulls her father into her arms and rubs his back trying to lessen the pain even by a little bit. “We were intercepted by Negan. The leader of those people we attacked a while back.” Kat sucks in a breath and knows that this meant trouble. “He killed them. He killed Abraham and Glenn.” She let out a whimper at this piece of information. “I will not burden you with any other details.” His voice turned to steel and Kat knew not to ask about Abe and Glenn.

“Is Maggie at Hilltop?”

“Yes.”

Kat nods. “Good, at least she is safe away from here when he comes.”

Rick lays his head on her shoulders and pulls her close to him. What he didn’t tell his daughter was that Negan was an Alpha. An unmated Alpha at that. He wanted to rage, growl, and destroy, but he held down his Alpha instincts. Rick knew that his son was holding back just as much. He glanced over to his son to see a hard glint in his eye.

The urge to protect his child was overwhelming, but Rick knew that he had to accept how things were now or there would be more trouble.

___

The next day, Kat wakes up early and goes down the stairs to find Michonne sneaking out with the hidden sniper rifle in her hands. Before Michonne walks out the door, she sees Kat at the end of the stairs with a small smile on her face and a kind look in her eyes.

“I am not going to stop you.” Kat thought of Michonne as a second mother to her after her birth one past several months back. Michonne taught Kat how to use a katana, and a tanto sword, a short Japanese dagger, to protect herself in case danger came if her, her brother, or her father was not near. For being an Omega in this world now, was dangerous enough and being defenseless was not an option.

Kat goes up to the dark-skinned woman and hugs her gently. “Just be careful out there, please.” Kat whispers.

Michonne nods with a soft smile on her lips and hugs Kat back. “Thank you.” She equally whispers to the Omega and frees her arms from around Kat then turns and leaves out the door.

Kat turns to see her father in the living room staring at the door where Michonne just left. Kat goes up to her father and puts her hand on his shoulder. “She is okay. Just…we have our ways that we grieve and try to accept things, Dad.”

Rick looks down at this eldest child with a slight curve at his lips.

___

Kat is working in the community garden when she hears a commotion at the gates. She walks over and sees that her father is talking with another man on the other side of the fence. From what she can make out is that this man is wearing a black leather jacket and a baseball bat over his shoulder.

Her father was edgy from what she could see with his back turned towards her. His posture gave her a clue on who it was on the other side of that gate; it was the man that killed her friends. Her family. Her safety. This horrible man called Negan who smashed through her world and tore it into pieces in a matter of seconds.

“Do not make me have to ask again.” The man spoke towards Rick in a severe tone of voice. There was an underlined threat in that sentence. Kat frowned.

Her father goes over towards the gates. “You said a week. You’re early.” Rick begrudgingly opens the gate for Negan and his crew.

“I missed you.” She could feel the smugness ooze from his body. Kat decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and go over to her family’s house. She knew what was going to come. They came to raid the houses of their stuff and most likely more than this ‘Negan’ said he would. She scowled and shook her head while walking away from the commotion at the gates.

___

Kat is standing outside her the house that has been her family’s home for the past few months. She noticed all of the Saviors taking stuff out of each house which was more than they needed and going over to the make-shift hospital. She was silently grateful that her father had the insight to tell her to hide the suppressants of hers. Kat didn’t hide all of them, on the offset that there might be more Omegas out there, but she put a majority of them within the church which seemed to her that the Savior’s avoided at all costs. ‘ _Good thing we hid Judith there then_.’

Her thoughts were interrupted by Negan and his irksomely vulgar laughter.

“See this; this is kind of thing just tickles my balls, little cooperation, and everything is pleasant as punch. See, we really are reasonable people once you get to know us. Honest.” Kat wanted to roll her eyes at his crudeness and his so-called ‘ _promise_ ’ but restrained herself.

What she didn’t know was at that exact moment Negan turned his head towards her direction and saw her standing there. Her long, dark brown hair is going down her back like a silky chocolate river flowing alongside her backside, and her pale skin looked soft to the touch. Negan shakes himself out of his musings and introduces himself to her.

“Hey there, cutie! Who are you?” Kat grimaces at the nickname and turns to look over at him with a disinterested gaze. She glances over his shoulder to find her father holding a bat and Daryl in dirty sweats with an ‘A’ branded his chest. He was beaten to hell and back. The state of her uncle made her heart ache for him.

Negan just noticed her eyes when she was looking at the two men behind him. “Hol-y shit, doll. That is fuckin’ cool.” He goes over to her and grabs her chin with his gloved hand. “One eye is a pretty blue, and the other is a chocolate brown. Un-fuckin-believable.” Negan tilts her head to examine her eyes more closely. He sees that within the sunlight they sparkle like jewels. “That is fuckin’ spectacular.” He whispers out.

Kat just blankly stares at him. “It’s heterochromia of the eye or the correct term is heterochromia iridium. It is more common than you think.” She says slowly.

Negan stares at her a bit more until it gets uncomfortable for her and she starts to twitch in his grasp. He chuckles at her reaction and reluctantly lets go of her chin. Kat steps back away from him when he does. She didn’t want to be near him. Negan glances back to Rick to see him tense and uncomfortable at what just happened. A smirk slowly spreads across his face. “Oh! Is this another one of yours? Been hidin’ something _precious_ from me, haven’t you?” He winks at Rick.

Rick, like Kat, blankly stares at him.

“Huh. You both have that stare. This girl here is sure yours. But…that doesn’t answer my original question.” Negan turns back towards Kat. “What is your name, doll?”

Kat glances over Negan’s shoulder towards her father.

“Nuh uh.” He shakes his finger. “I didn’t ask your daddy, I asked you.” Then Negan points his index finger at her.

Kat quickly looks at her father to see him nod his head. It made her heart ache to see him so…broken by this man in front of her.

“My name is Kathryn, but most call me Kat.”

“Alright Kitty Kat, let’s get this show on the road.” Kat lowly growls at the nickname for only her father was allowed to call her that…not this monster who killed her friends! “You get to come on the grand tour with us!”

‘ _Oh god, no._ ’ Kat felt Negan come up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him. She got a whiff of his scent and froze. He was an _Alpha._ Her Omega was purring inside at his nice scent. ‘ _Stop that_.’ Kat took her suppressants this morning, but his scent was so…strong, powerful, and undeniably _Alpha_.

While Kat was fighting off her inner Omega, Negan looked back at Rick with a smirk on his face. Rick was still staring at Negan blankly. Rick's blank stare caused Negan to chuckle and look down at the girl. She was frozen from his touch which was a normal reaction to being nearby an Alpha. She was a pretty little thing with brown hair that flowed down her to her mid-back. Her skin seemed soft to the touch and her _eyes_. Her uniqueness made her beautiful to him, and he wanted her.

While glancing at Rick, Negan pulled Kat near him and sniffed her neck. ‘ _Hmm…_ ’ Before he could comment, one of his men came over and caught his attention.

“Negan.” Negan lifts his head away from Kat’s neck. He almost growls at being interrupted but urges his instincts back at the moment. “Got something that you might want to see.” He glances at the item in the Savior’s hand.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The man gives Negan a video camera. “I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky.” He saunters over to Rick to mock him.

Kat frowns and grimaces at his crudeness. Negan notices this.

“What? Not your kind of thing, darlin’?” Kat looks at him with disgust and Negan chuckles. Then he looks back at the camera. “Is that you, Rick? Underneath all that fuckin’ man-bush? Shit, I would not have messed with that guy.” Negan aims the camera at Rick. “But that’s not you anymore, is it?” Negan chuckles at the troubled look on Rick’s face and take the camera to point it at the back to his self. “Nope.” Negan stares at Rick’s beard. “I really gotta shave this shit.” His gloved hand comes up to his face and rubs his beard.

Rick stares at the ground trying not to take Negan’s bait to anger him. Kat turns her face away from the scene to roll her eyes at this man’s childish antics like the schoolyard bully that he is.

Negan stares off to the side. “Whatever happened to that sick girl? That seemed like a hell of a stressful night her.” He then turns towards Rick. Rick just stares at the ground and Kat tenses at the mention of Maggie. “The way she was carrying on she was married to number two, right?” Rick slowly glances up at Negan and glares at the man in front of him. “Careful. Careful how you look at me, Rick.” Both of them were sizing each other up. “Widows, especially ones that look like that. They are special. I love them right after their husbands go. They are just empty inside but usually not for long.” He smirks at the distraught and angry Rick.

But before he could continue his tirade of shit talking about Maggie, Kat spoke and had enough of his pettiness to try and upset her father. Kat could see that her father was trying to hold together. “Stop it. That is enough.” Negan glances over towards her not looking at Rick who was currently clenching the bat in his hand.

Negan raises his eyebrows at her. “And why is that?”

“Do you care to pay your respects?”

Negan turns towards the voice behind him to see Father Gabriel. “Hol-y crap! You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on me, wearing that collar and that freaky ass smile!”

Kat smirks. ‘ _Are you_ _afraid of God and his disciples, Sir Negan_?’ She thought while Father Gabriel apologies which didn’t sound sincere to her ears but it gave her grin at the Father’s antics.

“I’m Father Gabriel.” He says.

Negan chuckles a little bit, but he starts to stare at Father Gabriel in disbelief. He then turns toward her father with that same look. “She didn’t make it?” Both men stare at each other with a hard look in each other’s eyes.

Kat can’t decipher the look between them and doesn’t try to understand it either. Rick then looks away from Negan at the last possible second.

___

Negan, Rick, and Gabriel are standing over three graves in the makeshift cemetery. Kat is standing on the other side of her father staring down at “Maggie’s” grave. Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears for her friends. Even though they are not buried here, she still feels awful about what happened to them. Glenn and Maggie were going to have a child together. Abe wanted to try to have more children with Sasha and spend the rest of his days with her. ‘ _It’s not fair. But then again, who said that life is._ ’

“Damn tragedy. That’s what this is.” Negan interrupts her inner musings while he stares down at the graves. Daryl is on the other side of Negan not too far staring down at the graves as well. He wears a blank expression on his face. “This must really suck for you guys.” He begins a speech about how Abe had to die because they needed to learn their lessons.

Kat’s eye twitches in anger towards the vulgar man. ‘ _Whatever…asshole_.’ Kat sneers in his direction while he displays fake sympathy towards her fallen friends. She glances at over at her father and the church’s father noticing them sharing a look.

“Damn, I was gonna ask her to come back with me.” He looks up at Rick then his eyes turn over towards Kat leering at her body. “But I have a new favorite now.”

‘ _Oh goody_. _I can see how you are looking at me, Alpha asshole._ ’ She glares at him. ‘ _Like some piece of meat dangling in front of a starving man._ ’ Kat shivers in disgust, but her Omega side would have said in delight.

“Oh-ho! She has the same stink-eye you do! She is really yours even with those dual-colored eyes of hers!”

Before she or even her father could react, a gunshot could be heard throughout the community.

Negan’s smile fell from his face and looked at her father. Rick looked back Negan for a moment before he stares off to the side where the shot came from that particular location. Kat’s heart was full of dread. ‘ _That sounded like it came from the hospital._ ’

The next things she knows is her Father walking towards the direction and Negan coming up behind her. ”You get to walk with me, darlin’.”

‘ _Oh great…._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Rick is the kind of Dad that would nickname his children even if he doesn’t do so in the show. #BecauseICan #InThisFicHeDoes #BecauseNeganSaidSo #WhyIAmHashTaggingEverything?
> 
> Btw, I hated writing that first part. Ugh. HOW BORING! And, this Alpha/Omega story is going to have some plot to it rather than just smutty smut smut. Don’t get me wrong that is nice too. But I want a story with my smut. Also, I like being overly detailed in my stories. I want people to know what I am seeing (or writing?) when I write something. As well as my Omega is feisty and won’t give in so easily. (Even if I would…*rips open shirt* TAKE ME NEGAN! *coughs*)
> 
> Also, I didn’t write it just like the script in the episode (a little). You guys already watched that and I already watched that. I needed to spice it up a bit and add a little flare so you guys wouldn’t get bored. *winks* #EvenThoughIAmNeverBoredOfNegan #WhyTheHellWouldYouBeBoredOfNegan?
> 
> Disclaimer: Most of the beginning info came from this site > https://phoenixacademyadmin.weebly.com/abo-basics.html


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost everything but luckily a few days before that happened I put a draft of this chapter on this site and it saved it! *cries tears of joy* So at least, I had part of it but I did lose notes for Chapter Three. 
> 
> So I present you Chapter Two! FINALLY! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this franchise other than the two Negan figures I bought and the signed print of JDM as Negan on my family’s mantle beside pictures of the family. LOL!

Kat walks into the make-shift infirmary with Negan at her heels. The first thing she sees is her father trying to coast her brother to lower the weapon that is currently aimed at a Savior with a box full of medicine at his side.

Carl turns his head towards Rick. “No!” Carl shouts looking at their father like currently has lost his mind.

Negan bends down to her ear and whispers. “Doll, are all the men in your family this stupid?” Kat doesn’t say anything and ignores him in favor of going behind her brother to help her father with coasting Carl to lower the gun. “Tsk.” Negan is a little irritated at being ignored but gets over it to watch what the boy was doing. He grins at the teenager and his big Alpha-sized ego.

“He’s taking all of our medicine. They said only half of our stuff.”

Negan walks over to the side of Carl with his shit-eating grin on his face. Carl glances his way but still has the gun trained at the Savior in front of him.

“Oh, of fuckin’ course.” He snickers to himself then stands in front of Carl stretching to his full height to tower over Carl. The teenager sends a stony glare to Negan and not backing down. “Oh-ho really, kid.” He starts to antagonize Carl with just a look coming across his face. Kat could see that this man was very dangerous. “Your father was an Alpha of this pack, but now I am.” He points from Rick to himself.

“Just leave before you find out how dangerous we all are.” Carl threatens. Kat mentally slaps her forehead. Her brother was coming into his Alpha heritage and challenging any Alpha within his sight. Sometimes even their father who at the moment is still off to the side trying to catch his son’s gaze which Carl blatantly ignores and continues to glare at Negan.

Negan cocks his head in puzzlement or amusement; Kat couldn’t tell. “Now pardon me, young man. Excuse the shit out of my fuckin’ French, but did you threaten me?” Kat can see Carl tense at the words because this caused him to tighten his grip on the gun. “Look, I get threatening Davey here,…” Negan points behind him. “But I can’t have it. Not him, not me.”

‘ _Well, Davey over there looks like a creep_.’ Kat thought as she felt Davey’s eyes leer at her figure. Kat scowls at him while he licks his lips. ‘ _You are not seductive_.’ Carl notices this and sends him a hardened glare then growls threateningly at the Savior.

Kat slowly puts her hands on Carl’s shoulders so as not to scare or startle him. He growls a little louder at her touch, but when his sister starts to have her thumbs run circles on his shoulders, he stops and breaths in. She was trying to soothe his anger, and he knew that. Kat looks over to her father and silently pleads with him to get Carl to lower the weapon. ‘ _I don’t want any more people to die…_ ’

“Please, Carl put…” Before Rick could say anything else, Negan puts his hand to stop Rick from continuing.

“Don’t be fuckin’ rude, Rick.” Negan glares over at Rick then looks back over at the siblings. ”We are having a conversation. Now, boy, where the fuck was we?” He pretends to think for a second. “Oh, yeah. Your giant, man-sized balls. No fucking threatening us. Listen, I fucking like you. So I don’t want to go hard proving a point here. You don’t fucking want that. I said half your shit, and half is what I say it is.” Negan growls and stares at Carl coldly. “I’m serious. Do you want me to prove how fucking serious? Again?” His voice lost all traces of his teasing from moments before.

Kat bends down and whispers in Carl’s ear. “Please, Carl…” After a few tense moments, Carl glances over to his father to see him pleading with his eyes. Carl sighs and lowers the weapon.  He turns back towards his sister and deposits the gun in her hands gently.  

Kat grabs it quickly before Carl could change his mind. She walks over to her father to hand over the gun but Negan steps in the way. Kat stopped herself just before colliding into his chest. Her eyes travel from his chest up to his face to see his eyes glittering at her and his face showing his amusement.

“I love how you handle a gun, sweetheart. But I am gonna need that.” Two snickers could be heard behind him. Carl glares at the two. Negan very lightly takes the gun away from her prying hands and puts it in pants. Negan turns on his feet around to face Rick. “Yeah, right. This whole thing reminds me that you have a lot of guns. All the guns you took from _my outpost_ when you wasted all of _my people_ with a shit ton of your guns, and I’m betting there’s even more.” Negan stares Rick down. “So where are my guns, Rick?”

___

Negan, Rick, and Kat were standing in front of the garage where all the supplies were stored whether it be food, ammo, or weapons. Olivia was standing on the other side waiting for them. Once the doors were fully opened, Negan and her father entered into the garage. Kat walked behind them and glanced over at her father while Negan started to chit-chat with Olivia, who was irritated at the whole mess, and with a wave of his hand had his men follow her to where the guns were stored. 

Kat went to follow the Saviors and Olivia, but Negan stopped her by sticking his arm out to block her way. “While they’re at it, I just want to point out to you that I’m not takin’ a scrap of your food.” She gritted her teeth in anger at his so-called ‘kindness’ while her father held a grim expression. “Slim pickin’s in here.” Negan chuckles at her and her father’s expressions. He glances over the shelves while maneuvering Kat to stand by him. “And I can’t be the only one to notice that you got a fat lady in charge keepin’ track of rations goin’ on either way you starve to death. I don’t get fuckin’ shit so, for now, you get to keep all the food. How about that?”

Kat glared at him while Rick stays silent for a few moments.  “What do you want me to say?” He softly says over towards the other man in front of him.

Negan’s posture and facial expressions turn hostile at the question then glare at Rick. “I don’t fuckin’ know, Rick.” Negan bends down and gets into Rick’s face to spat at him. “How about a fuckin’ ‘ _Thank You’_? You think that might be in order is that too much to ask?!” He glares.

Kat tenses at the heaviness in the room and at the way Negan is glowering over her father. After a few seconds, Negan snickers at Rick’s silence. He backs away from Rick and puts his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. This action does the complete opposite. “I know we started off on the wrong foot. What can I say, you forced my hand Rick but it’s like I’ve been trying to tell you, I‘m a very reasonable man as long as you cooperate so let me ask you a question, Rick.” Negan smiles menacingly. “Are you cooperating?”

Kat sees him stick out his tongue and lick his bottom lip showing off his teeth. Negan notices and winks at her. She scoffs and looks away from him.

Rick’s mouth twitches at this scene between Negan and his eldest child. “What’s it look like?”

“Oh-ho-ho, I know what it looks like but what I really wanna know is if we’re gonna fuckin’ find all the guns back there or maybe you got a few just waiting for their moment ...just like my Lucille.”

Both men were staring down each other like they wanted to rip each other’s throat out. ‘ _I bet they do…Especially on my father’s part._ ’ Kat thinks about both of the Alphas.

“They’re all in there to the best of my knowledge.” Rick adamantly grits out between his teeth at the man in front of him.

Negan stares at Rick and chuckles some more. “I am counting on that.”  He looks down at Kat briefly before he turns to walk into the house where Olivia had his men go.

When Negan left the room, this left Rick and Kat alone for a few moments. “I’m so sorry about all of this, Dad,” Kat whispers so Negan wouldn’t be able to hear her and walks over in front of him. Rick looks over at his daughter and gives her a small smile.

“It’s nothing that you did.” He pats her face then turns to look at the ground in front of him. He breathes out a sigh and looks up where Negan went off too. Rick scowls and follows Negan into the house as well. Kat stares forlornly at his retreating back.

___

Negan and Rick are outside the house watching the Savior’s load up the truck with the guns from within. Kat is beside Negan on his left side, who currently has his arm draped over her shoulders, and looking quite smug with himself.

“Today is Banner Day. Yes, it is. I think this little arrangement we have is gonna work out just fine.” Daryl was coming up the steps when Negan stops him with his right hand. “Hold up.” He grabs the gun from the top of the pile. “Let’s see if you’ve been takin’ care of my fuckin’ guns.”

Negan aims the gun at Daryl, who doesn’t even flinch at this action while he loads the guns up in the truck parked outside. Then unexpectedly, Negan aims up and shoots a hole in one of the top windows. Her father looks over at the broken window and grimaces.

Kat side glances at him with a frown on her face. “Was that necessary?”

Negan looks down at her and smirks. “But of course, doll.” He inspects it with a smirk. “It feels good, and it sounds good! Well, I do believe, Lucille’s getting a little jealous.” Negan makes a remark about his bat that is still in Rick’s hand.

‘ _Oh, the bat has feelings now?_ ’ The voice inside her head mocks. Then one of his Saviors walks by with a rocket launcher, and Negan stops him. He unwinds his arm from around Kat and exchanges the one gun with the rocket launcher.

“Well, holy smokes look at _this_.” He inspects it. “It was you guys that took out little Timmy in a dick brigade. Wow, Rick. Getting in your last licks. Oh man, I am gonna have some fun with _this_.” He pushes the rocket launcher onto one of his Saviors and makes them put it in the truck with the rest of the weapons.

After a few moments, Arat is dragging Olivia from the depths of the house and pushes her in front of Negan and Rick. Negan looks at Arat and sternly comments. “Arat, we don’t do that unless they do something to deserve it, okay?” Arat explains to Negan that they went through the inventory and that two guns are missing. Negan gives Rick a look then glances over at Olivia.

‘ _Oh no_.’ Kat thinks. ‘ _This will end horribly_.’ A knot in her stomach appears, and she tries hard to squelch it down to the best of her ability but fails.

“Is this true?” Olivia, who is too scared to speak, nods her head while her dad tries to rationalize the missing guns. “Are you saying that Olivia sucks at her job? Is that what you are fuckin’ sayin’?” Negan questions Rick belligerently.

 Rick answers back with a swift “No.” He shook his head and turned his eyes drearily towards the two people in front of him.

Negan then asks if that is the full account ledger that he took from Arat. His tone was making Olivia visibly nervous, and she agrees with his assessment. Kat frowns. ‘ _I’m sorry, Olivia_.’ Negan then hounds on her about how the information is inconsistent and asks if she knows where they are. Olivia shakes her head before she stutters out a “No.”

Negan looks over at her then over at her father. “It’s disappointing, Rick. I thought we had an understanding.”

‘ _An understanding? Taking a majority of our stuff is not an understanding…_ ’

“This shows that someone’s not fuckin’ on board and I can’t have that.” He turns his attention back over to Olivia. He taunts her with how he doesn’t enjoy killing women, but he could waste men all his life, but then Negan threatens Olivia in front of her father. Rick speaks up to stop his harassment, but it sparks an argument between the two Alphas. The betas of the group inch away from them while Kat stands her ground beside Negan. If she showed any weakness, he would pick up on it in a heartbeat. ‘ _Alpha’s are angry_.’

Negan goes back to Olivia and stares at her with a stern expression crossing his face. She whimpers. “And that shit is life and death.” He whispers out a threat hanging in the air like a guillotine hanging above everyone’s head.

___

Kat is waiting outside of the church with Negan and Olivia while her father is searching every place in Alexandria for the missing guns. She had a suspicion it was Spencer, but she never voiced it out loud. Negan was in one lawn chair, and Olivia was beside him in another chair while Kat was off standing beside Olivia to give her at least some comfort though it was apparent that it wasn’t working as well as Kat had hoped. Olivia was looking at the ground and tense in her chair with the Alpha besides her.

Kat glances over to see the woman who forcibly pushed Olivia out of the house earlier guarding the area to make sure that no one could get past her and bother her boss. ‘ _Arat._ ’ The name pops up in her mind. She hears Negan chatting with Olivia about something or another but the latter nods her head and looks straight at the ground, so she doesn’t have to look at Negan. Kat glances back to see the man being smug about such submissiveness towards him. ‘ _Of course, this Alpha loves being top dog especially over other Alpha’s._ ’

“You know…” Negan starts up a conversation with Kat. He was getting bored at the submissive woman beside him. “Kitty Kat, you smell different from your family.” Kat breathes out in annoyance. The poor woman beside her audibly sucks in a breath and knows Kat’s secret. “I don’t get how an Alpha can produce just an ordinary Beta…” His eyes hone in on her as if he was searching for something.

“Well, I guess I am just _unlucky_   to be a Beta in a family full of Alphas.” She fires back hoping to distract him from Olivia.

Negan chuckles at her retort and changes tactics by flirting with her again. “You look weary standing there. Come sit on daddy’s lap.” He pats his right leg.

Kat looks at him with a blank expression and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’d rather not but thank you for the offer.” Her voice was just as expressionless as her face.

He smirks at her attempt to push back at him. “Playing hard to get, aren’t you?”

“No, I just don’t like you.” Her Omega side quietly whispers in her head, ‘ _You are lying to yourself._ ’ But she chose to ignore the voice.

What she doesn’t see is Negan smirking at her, but before he could comment, Arat comes into view and walks over to Negan. “They found the missing guns, Sir.” Negan quickly glances over towards Arat at the news then back towards Kat and Olivia. He huffs and sits up from the lawn chair.

“Well ladies, let’s get going.”

___

Negan, Dwight, Daryl, Olivia, Arat, and Kat are over by the truck waiting for Rick to show up with the missing weapons. Rick comes into Negan’s view and strides his way over to the Savior Leader to hand him a sack.

 “What do you got for me, Rick?” Negan opens it up and glances inside. “Huh.” He chuckles and glances over towards Rick. “Well, would you look at that? They were here after all.” He sneers. “Funny how a little _‘holy shit somebody’s gonna die!’_ lights a fire under everybody’s ass.” Negan briefly glances over at Olivia then back towards Rick. “So tell me Rick which one of your fine folks almost cost Olivia the rest of her days.” She bristles at that comment. Kat puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Rick shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter anymore.” He murmurs out.

Negan interrupts him. “It matters. So you need to get everybody on board. _Everybody_.” He gazes at Rick keenly and crossly. “Or we just go right back to square one.”

Kat understands that sentence was a threat to her people, her father, and her community.

___

Once the Saviors have their fill of taking the Alexandrian’s stuff, Negan has most of the vehicles move out ahead of him while he saunters up to one black truck. His men and Daryl were not too far behind him. Rick and Kat were behind him with his men and Daryl not too far from them.

“Hell of a place you got here, Rick.” Negan halts in front of the gate and whirls around to face Rick. Rick quickly glances off to the side and notices Michonne in an abandon building out of the corner of his eye. Kat sees this too as her father asks Negan for a few seconds, but Michonne goes back into hiding when Negan glances over.

Negan turns back with a smile on his face. “No.”

Kat narrows her eyes as she hears her father beg the leather-clad man to let him leave. Negan smirks at Rick for a few awkward moments before nodding his head and allowing her father, with Lucille of course, go over to the abandoned building.

When Rick walked away from the scene, this left Kat alone with Negan, but there was still some of his crew in the background waiting for him to issue orders or mingling with each other. The blonde hair menace and Daryl were still there. Kat was staring at her honorary Uncle with a broken look on her face. It hurt to look at his face while it was battered with cuts and bruises. Her Uncle refused to look at her, and she had a feeling she knew why.

Kat hears a growl beside her. ‘ _Apparently, Alpha doesn’t like to be ignored._ ’

“Look at me, doll.” She glances his way. “You don’t need to look at the filthy…” Negan glances at Daryl. “Worker.” He spits out the last word to let Daryl know his place. “Your pretty eyes should be on me.” Daryl doesn’t growl but sends a glare Negan’s way which amused the man even more.

Kat gives him a hard glare at his pettiness towards her Uncle.

“If you need anything just let me know.”

“I need you to _leave_.” Kat didn’t want anyone else to be harmed. She lowers her eyes towards the ground and softly whispers. “Please.” Negan raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t even know that your family knew that word.”

Kat lifts her eyes at him again. “Well, both of them are hard-headed Alpha’s…like _most_ Alpha’s that I heard of being.” The last sentence was sent directly at him with a withering look. Negan starts to snicker at her insult towards him, but quickly his attention was diverted when Kat looks over his shoulder to see people coming down the road.

In closer inspection, Kat finds that it is Michonne coming down the road with a dead deer draped over her shoulders and her father walking not too far behind her.

Negan turns around to greet Rick. Rick comes up to Negan with a sniper rifle in his hand and gives Kat a questioning look. She nods to let her father know that she is okay. Her father glances back over to Negan to explain that Michonne was hunting and the weapon was kept in another place. Kat then turned her attention towards Michonne who was staring at Daryl.

“Look at this. This is something to build a relationship on.” Negan briefly looks over at Kat then back over towards her father. Rick did not miss the significance of the look that Negan sent his eldest daughter. Rick had to refrain from growling. “Oh, good for you, Rick. This is readin’ the room and gettin’ the message. I’ve said it before, but I’m gonna say it again. You sir…are special.”

Rick sighs and drops his chin to his chest. “Now that you know we can follow your rules...” Then he looks back up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Negan raises an eyebrow at this and drawls out a “Yes?” That sounded overly too sweet for Kat.

“I'd like to ask you if Daryl can stay.”

“Not happenin’.” Negan shot it down quickly but then started to think about it. “You know what? I don't know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case. Maybe Daryl can sway me.” He turns and stares at Daryl. “Daryl?” Negan questions.

Kat glances over towards Daryl to see him stone-faced and silent. Negan chuckles at his silence.

He looks back at Rick with a 'Sorry, not Sorry' look on his face. “Well, you tried. Now what you got to do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there. Earn for me. Because we're coming back soon, and when we do, you better have something interesting for us, or Lucille, she's gonna have her way.” He narrowed his eyes at her father and seriously spoke. “I want you to hear that again. If you don't have something interesting for us...somebody's gonna die. And no more magic guns. Arat, grab that deer. It's getting late. Let's go home.”

Michonne huffs and throws the carcass off her shoulders. It lands on the ground with a thud. She then glares at the man and walks off. Negan comes over and whispers in Rick’s ear. “Man, I love a gal that buys me dinner and doesn't expect me to put out.” He chuckles at her reaction. “I'll take that.”

Kat notices a white van and a car pulling up. ‘ _It is probably Rosita and Spencer coming back from getting Daryl’s bike._ ’ She frowns as her gaze falls on Daryl. Kat knew that he fixed that bike and cherished it like his baby. Daryl had a blank expression on his face. She knew that he was trying to hold on and keep himself in check. It made her heart hurt even worse when he looks at his bike rolling away with that stupid blonde menace on it too.

“So, nobody died. And you know what I think? I think you and I, we've refined our understanding. Let me ask you something, Rick. Do you want me to go?”

“I think that'd be good.” Kat heard her father say to him.

“Then just say those two magical words.” Negan taunted.

“Thank you.” Rick spit out towards the man. Kat knew that Negan was playing with her father. He loved to insult and badger him. It angered her that she couldn’t do anything about it.

Negan chuckles. “Don't be ridiculous. Thank you.”

Kat hears another walker in the distance and coming closer. “Another one. You need our help.” He looks at Davey. “Davey, hand me that candlestick over there.” The man hands over the candlestick. “You know what I think, Rick? I think we're both gonna come out of this winners. Watch my form!” Negan turns and knocks the walker back. He hits it causing guts to splatter about on cars and the ground. Kat winces at his crassness.

 “Ahh. Yep. Win-win.” He purposely lets the candlestick clatter to the ground. “You should clean that up for me for next time. Let's move out! “ Negan starts to walk away but stops himself. He looks over to Rick. “Oh, wait.” He chuckles. “How careless of me. You didn't think I was gonna leave Lucille, did ya? I mean, after what she did, why would you want 'er?” Negan rhetorically questioned.

Negan went up to Rick and grabbed the bat from his grasp. “Thank you for being so accommodating, friend.” Negan pats him on the back.” In case you haven't caught on...I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it.” He whispers this last part at Rick and looks over at Kat. “Though, I would rather have your daughter under me instead.”

Rick sneers. “I think you have overstayed your welcome.” He silently seethes at the vulgar man.

Negan smirks and sends a wink over to Kat. She answers him with a frown. ‘ _I have a bad feeling about this._ ’

____

Kat and Rick watch all the Saviors and their leader leave. He turns to her and whispers. “Do you think _he_ knows?” Kat gazed at the gate in front of her. She knew what her father was talking about it was her Omega status.

“I don’t think so. I took some suppressants before he got here.”

‘ _Or I least, I pray that he doesn’t know._ ’

Unfortunately for Kat, Negan was going to be coming into her life more often than she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I work at a library. It’s great! #NeganSaysThatReadingIsImportantKids!
> 
> So, sorry for the LONG wait but I have been sick and lazy (hehehe). I will update sporadically. I don’t want to give you guys time because I write this to relieve stress and if I give a deadline, then that adds to my anxiety. So…meh. Just know I am not giving up on this!
> 
> Also, I have like three other story ideas I want to write as well. I am like a squirrel for I get distracted easily. LOL! Also, I have to be in the mood to write, and sometimes I am not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler! Filler Nights~! (In the tune of 'Thriller Nights')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…my old USB drive decided to delete everything again! >:( So I got a new one! Another reason why this chapter is late is that my sciatic nerve decided to make a presence in the form of unbearable pain that I had to go to the Physical Therapist for two months in order for it to stop hurting. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything that looks familiar, I don’t own. Alas, if I could own Negan…we wouldn’t be here, now would we? Well that JDM as Negan Autograph is mine though. YOU ARE NOT TAKING IT AWAY FROM ME! *hisses at any who approach*

At the Sanctuary, Negan is off to the side watching his Saviors, and other workers go through the supplies and other valuables that they hauled in from that fancy place called Alexandria. His mind goes back and focuses on Rick’s Daughter. ‘ _Kathryn the Kitty Kat_.’ He snarks.  She was abnormal for a Beta because she didn’t even cringe back as the fat chick did in his presence. Or even cower like most of his men.

One of his men comes over and interrupts his inner musings. Negan almost growled at the intrusion but let it go. “We found these with the rest of the medicine.” The man hands Negan a bottle full of what looks to be tablets. “I thought you would want to look at these, Boss.” The guy says.

Negan nods his head, and the man goes back to sorting out the medicine. Negan looks down at the bottle within his hand. “Well, well, what do we have here?” He turns it around to have the description label facing up at him. He grins at it. “Oh-ho, there was something precious there.” For what lay within his grip was a bottle of Omega Suppressants.

 These bottles were hard to come by nowadays, and that only Omega’s needed them. Negan chuckled for he knew that if a group needed these pills, then that meant there was an Omega within those walls. He pops off the lid and sniffs the contents. “Hmm, I thought so.” He grins evilly at his discovery, and he couldn’t wait until he revisits Ricky. “Oh, you guys are so in trouble when I come back into town.”

___

Rick is in the living room with his two eldest children. They were in the living room with their father standing and the two children sitting on the couch. He is explaining to his kids that he and Aaron are going out to scavenge for Negan. Kat gives a neutral expression while nodding her acceptance, but beside her, Carl growls and glowers at their father.

Rick sighs at his boy’s expression and asks him if he wants to go with them. Carl declines the offer. Kat looks over at her brother and raises an eyebrow at him. He usually jumps at the chance to go out on scavenging missions with their father or even Daryl. Carl ignores her questioning gaze.

Their father talks with them once more. “Okay, then. We will be back later, both of you take care of Judy Bear.”

Kat gave her father a look that was along the lines of, ‘ _Of course I would even if you didn’t ask._ ’ Kat loved taking care of Judith not because of her Omega side, though it was part of it, Judith was a part of her mother.  Her mother entrusted Kat with the care of her family as well as Carl. Both of them take this oath very seriously.

Rick chuckles at the expression. “I know you can but…I worry for all of you, especially whenever I am not here.” His heart clenches at the thought of his children being left behind. He had an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible was going to happen without him being there.

Kat smiles at his fatherly concern. “Where is Michonne?” She asks carefully. Her father and Michonne are in a fight of sorts because of the ‘Negan’ situation.

Rick grimaces and shrugs his shoulders. “She went off somewhere this morning.” Meaning he had no idea where she went off too.

Kat’s smile dims, but she understands. Most Alpha’s wouldn’t back down from a fight, but her father was more level-headed compared than those Alphas. Michonne was an Alpha but one that needed to be independent of others and needed her own space. She and Carl were the same because they went after people that wronged them recklessly without thought and planning. They were the ones that couldn’t accept significant changes and getting a new Alpha as a leader, was a notable change for all of them.

“I will take care of Judith while you’re gone with Aaron. Olivia will come a bit later to help out.” Rick sighs in relief. He hates making his eldest child take care of everything while he is gone. Kat grabs his attention with a request. “Also, I will need more suppressants if you come across any.” Kat’s mouth forms a pensive frown on her face.  “Negan and his crew took all of the ones in the infirmary, and I only have a few packets left to last some months.”

Rick nods in acknowledgment at her words. He makes a mental list within his mind to try and find some more for her or any other Omega that might come across. “Do we need anything else?” Kat starts to list off a few necessary items that they need and to bring back things for Negan as well. Everyone in the room groans at the thought of Negan.

Once Rick leaves to meet Aaron outside, Carl starts talking to Kat. “It isn’t fair that we have to go scavenge for that guy.” The anger in his voice was evident, and who he was talking about was absolutely undeniable.

Kat’s expression saddens as she looks over to her brother. “Life isn’t fair, Carl. We can’t do anything about it, unfortunately.” Carl looks over at his older sister. The both of them knew that life wasn’t fair. It took away their mother, and it made them watch in horror as she died. The thought of his dead mother made him more resolved to get back at the people who chose to torment others.

“Unless we can kill him first instead.”  Kat gives Carl a perceptive look. “Then, we wouldn’t have to work for him anymore.” He explains himself.

Kat frowns. “We can’t kill everyone that we don’t like, Carl. We would be no better than those Alpha’s out there murdering other people just because they can.” Her dual colored eyes are swirling with rage at all of the innocent people and animals getting hurt, killed, or worse. Carl understands her thoughts, but the world is different now. It changed and not for the better.

Before Carl answers, Kat looks at the window, and her eyes widen. The look on his sister's face gets Carl’s attention, for he turns to look out as well. They both find Enid climbing the wall that surrounds the town to protect the people within from outside threats.

___

Enid is scaling the wall when Carl comes up and talks to her. Kat was in the background watching the scene with a small smile on her face. Kat knew that he had a crush on the little Omega girl. She would always share information and suppressants with Enid whenever the teenager needed.

She sees Enid climbing back down to face Carl. Kat let out a small chuckle because she knew that Enid was standing her ground with Carl. Since the last time Enid tried, Carl put her in the armory closet to prevent her from leaving Alexandria and Kat was lucky she stumbled upon her.

Kat goes over to Carl and places a hand on his shoulder. When Enid sees Kat, she smiles at the other Omega. “He is being stubborn again, isn’t he?” Kat says out loud.

Enid glares at Carl. “Yes.”

Kat rolls her eyes at his possessiveness. They weren’t even mated yet, but they certainly acted like it. “Just because you are an Alpha Carl doesn’t mean you can control everyone even if they are Omegas,” Kat smirks at her brother.

Carl huffs and ignores the two girls. He crosses his arms and looks off towards the side at the wall.

Kat goes over to Enid. “You forgot something…” She opens one of the pockets in Enid’s backpack and puts in several suppressant packets within. “You will probably need these. These will last you for some months during Maggie’s pregnancy.”

Enid looks curiously at Kat. “Are you sure? Don’t you need them, Kat?”

Kat smiles sincerely at the other Omega. “Of course, Enid, I am good.” Enid gives her a hug that Kat returns. What Enid didn’t know was that these were the last of the suppressants that were hidden from Negan and his Savior’s. They took the others from the infirmary when they raided the place last time.

Kat lets go of Enid and proceed to chuckle when Enid turns towards Carl to glare at him then scales the wall again until she is over it.

With Enid gone from sight, this left Carl and Kat on the other side with the boy teenager watching Enid until she was out of sight and Kat just staring in front of her thinking about the last few days. Especially that Alpha, who wore a black leather jacket, swung a bat, and swaggered around like he owned the place. ‘ _Which technically he did now…_ ’

“You are lying.” Carl interrupts her thoughts a few moments later. “You know that Negan took the rest of those and you put your last supply in Enid’s bag.”

Kat ignores him and glances at Carl with a slight smirk on her face.  “So how long is it going to take you before you go after Enid this time?” She changes the subject over to the object of his affection.

Carl sighs at his sister and scoffs then rolls his eye. “I will grab a car and go get her.”

Kat smiles at her little brother and pats him on the shoulder. “Good luck.” She looks at him thoughtfully. “And be careful.” Carl nods.

____

Kat was in the living room of her family’s home when she hears the gates open and close. She chuckles to herself because that meant she was right about Carl going after his Omega. She had a feeling when they get a bit older; they will get mated. Kat looks outside the windows to see that indeed, Carl took one of the cars to go after Enid.

Kat stays to watch him and makes sure that he closes that gate after him. But Kat shouldn’t have worried about that fact for she saw the gate closing and sighs in relief. Kat hopes that Carl comes in before their father comes back and chews him out again for breaking the rules.

‘ _He is so going to wreck that. Oh well._ ’ Kat chuckles to herself again and walks into the kitchen. Judith was taking a nap, and this gave Kat some time to tidy the place up before either male Alpha came home.

While Kat cleans the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, she hears a knock at the door. She slowly puts the plate back into the sink and stares at the door in confusion. ‘ _That could be only one person who could come over after both Alpha males are gone._ ’ She walks over to the door and opens it to find Spencer on the other side, another Alpha, looking dour at her. She mentally sighs because she knows that he is coming over to gripe about her father again with that look on his face.

“Your father and brother are too reckless to protect this community.”

‘ _Oh, it’s going against Father today._ ’ Kat maliciously thinks to herself and prepares for the onslaught that is Spencer.

Spencer liked to come over whenever her father and brother were both gone. He loved to annoy her about Rick not being a good enough Alpha for the community. Other times, Spencer would like to come over and try to allure Kat into bed with him. ‘ _Which, ew._ ’ He had sex with Rosita at one point, and Kat didn’t want any leftovers from that woman.  

 “If you are here trying to say that my father isn’t a good enough Alpha for the community one more time, I swear Spencer. I heard it a million times from you before, and it is getting rather exhausting hearing it every time you come over.”

“I am not saying he isn’t good, but what we need to have should be better, Kat.” Of course, he would defend himself with the same argument over and over.

Kat rolls her eyes. “So what are you trying to say, Spencer? Is it that we need you as the leader of Alexandria then?” He starts to stutter at her bluntness. “You always come around when my father is gone and try to convert me over to your side. I wonder why that is?” She glares straight at him. The next few words out of his mouth surprise her.

“I know you are an Omega, Kathryn.”

Kat freezes in shock but then quickly turns to anger. Only a few people knew her secret like her Father, Carl, Father Gabriel, Abe, Glenn, Maggie, and…Spencer’s mother, Deanna. ‘ _I knew that it would be too much of a temptation for her to keep quiet about._ ’ She almost growls out in frustration until Spencer speaks to her once more.

“My mother told me about you. She wanted me to have an Omega before she…passed.” He was trying not to sound bitter but miserably failed which, Kat doubts he was trying to cover it up anyways.

Kat glares at the man in front of her. “I will not be some possession that you can claim whenever you please.” Her father and Michonne taught her many tricks on how to get an Alpha off of her if the occasion should arise.

“At the moment, I am the best and only option for you, Kitty Kat.” Spencer persuades.

Her eye twitches at the nickname that her father affectionately calls her. “You are not allowed to call me that. **Ever**.” Kat hisses out. Her father, sometimes her brother, is the only ones that she would allow that.

He ignores this. “It would be best to mate together when my next rut hits. So that Negan can’t come and try to claim you should your secret comes out.” Spencer warns. “Your father couldn’t protect us from that Alpha but I can.”

Kat had enough of his crap. “How dare you dictate me on what I can or can’t do.” She whispers angrily. “Get out!” She starts yelling. “Get out of this house and don’t ever come back, you prick!” Kat scowls at the Alpha in front of her and grits her teeth.

Spencer glares and noticed that his Alpha senses rose. It wanted to teach this Omega, who was Alpha because apparently, her father was not teaching her what her Omega duties were. Spencer clenches his fists and controls his anger. Somewhat.  “This isn’t over, Kat. I am not done with you yet.” He walks out while she slams the door at his back.

“This is why I didn’t want anyone to know. Pig-headed Alpha’s…just because I am an Omega doesn’t mean that I am not a person with my own thoughts or feelings…” Kat whispers to herself and hears her baby sister crying because of the loud noises. ‘ _Oops, I forgot about her in my anger._ ’

Kat goes up the stairs to soothe Judith back to sleep and smiles that at least, she has her family with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for you guys waiting like three months for short this chapter. Don't worry; it won't be that long for the next few chapters. I have the following three chapters outlined and waiting to be typed by my delicate fingers. ;) 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who commented, left kudos, and bookmarked this story. You guys keep me going!


End file.
